character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mammoth Mogul (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Mammoth Mogul= |-|Master Mogul= Summary Mammoth Mogul is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a major antagonist of the comics, and is to Miles "Tails" Prower what Dr. Eggman/Dr. Ivo Robotnik is to Sonic or what Dimitri/Enerjak is to Knuckles. Mammoth Mogul has sworn to Sonic that while he's willing to wait out Sonic's lifetime, neither he, nor his children, nor his children's children will ever know true peace because he will always be prepared to potentially bring trouble to their lives. As a result, Sonic considers Mogul to be the pettiest villain he knows. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-A to High 2-A, likely Low 1-C | 2-A to High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Mammoth Mogul, “Ixis Mogul” Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years Classification: Mobian Mammoth, Founder of the Order of Ixis, Demigod Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Godly Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Tactical Analysis, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Supernatural Combat, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Energy Absorption, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Transmutation, Crystal Manipulation, Umbrageous Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Reality Recreation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, BFR, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Telepathy, Emotional Manipulation, Corruption, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Telekinesis, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Pain Suppression, Paralysis Inducement, Duplication, Size Manipulation, With the Sword of Acorns: Resistance to: Extreme Heat/Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Possession, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Toxins, Life Force Absorption, Power Absorption, and Transmutation. |-|Master Mogul (First Tenure)=All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Nigh-Omnipotence, Invulnerability, Extrasensory Perception, Acausality (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Conceptual Attacks, Law Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Destruction, History Manipulation, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Total Event Collapse, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Resistance to BFR, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Holy Manipulation |-|Master Mogul (Second Tenure)=All previous abilities on an extraordinarily higher scale, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 4), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Spatial-Temporal Lock, Immortality (Types 3, 4, 5, 8 and 9), Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Omnipresence, Large Size (Type 10), Fate Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ '''(Powered by a Chaos Emerald. Superior to Ixis Naugus) | '''Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level '''(Drained the power of Dimitri Enerjak, becoming more powerful than Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, and Turbo Tails combined.) | '''Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level '(Fatally wounded the Ancient Walkers. Took complete control over the Chaos Force, becoming far stronger than before. If not stopped, he would have erased all of existence, which includes infinitely large multiverses) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Class Z | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Universe level+ | High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level ''' (Withstood a combined assault from Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, and Turbo Tails) | At least '''High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level ' 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with basic sword attacks. At least Multiversal+ with Chaos Energy. At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal with the Sword of Acorns.| At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal | At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Sword of Acorns, Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chaos Energy Manipulation Key: Base | Master Mogul (First Tenure) | Master Mogul (Second Tenure) Gallery Explanations and Sources * Substantiation regarding the size of the multiverse, along with instances of characters threatening said multiverse '('2-A) * An assortment of Powers, Abilities, and Resistances showcased by Chaos Energy Wielders Others Notable Victories: Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse), Demigra’s profile (Both were High 2-A) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Maverick Zero X